Peaches and Crystal Dreams
by nlightnd
Summary: Sarah's past comes back to haunt her in dreams. A presence seems to follow her everwhere she goes. Is it a certain Goblin King or someone even more merciless who's fallen in love with the girl from Aboveground. JxS
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth or any characters associated with Jim Henson and company. Just a little reminder. The one thing in here that I do own, however, is the character of Garrett.

A/N: This is my first Labyrinth fic so please be gentle. I hope you guys enjoy reading this. :)

Peaches and Crystal Dreams

Sarah Williams was now twenty five years old and it had been ten years since she defeated the mighty goblin king, Jareth. She still wore her brown hair very long. Her beautiful green eyes sparkled, but at times the sparkle dulled and no one knew why. But Sarah did. She still found her mind wandering to the very night she uttered those horrid words, "You have no power over me.", but the thing being, he did have power over her. In desperation to get her brother, Toby, back, she'd have said or done anything to get him back again!

Sarah had followed in her mother's footsteps. Stepping into the acting field, she'd become rather prosperous and famous. Just like good old mom. She remembered a few months ago, when her mom and her current boyfriend had died in a fire. Their screams had obliterated her peaceful dreams turning them into a fiery nightmare. Her nightmare had ceased when a voice whispered on the wind, "Peaches and crystal dreams, Sarah." Inconspicuously, the voice when speaking didn't identify it's owner much to Sarah's chagrin. One day she hoped to discover the one who'd spoken to her in dreams.

Things aren't always what they seem. That lesson the brunette girl, now a woman, learned several times over from her journey in the labyrinth. It had proven true for Aboveground as well as Underground. Thinking about the Underground led her into reminiscing about her friends and how she missed them. Closing her eyes tight against the glaring sun, she mentally counted the years since their last visit. Seven long years had passed since that night! Seven years carried great significance amongst the supernatural believers. For every mirror broken, the perpetrator suffered seven, long, horrid years of bad luck. Maybe that's where her life had gone wrong. Her mind recalled it just like yesterday...

_**Flashback:**_

_**Sarah had actually gone out on a date with a guy from school. Upon returning home, she found every light in the living room glaring brightly welcoming her home. Before she opened the door, the girl sensed something was wrong, so very wrong. **_

_**Stepping through the thresh hold, Sarah gasped at seeing her step-mom, Karen, perched on the couch and scowling furiously. Attempting to be an adult about whatever confrontation was about to occur, Sarah softly smiled. "Good evening, Karen."**_

_**Angrily, Karen growled,"Good evening? Don't you mean Good morning?" Karen's brightly colored pink fingernails tapped a rhythm on the end table beside the couch. "And just where have you've been and why are you late? You were supposed to be home by eleven thirty, young lady and it's now," glancing at the clock and smirking, "one thirty am...IN THE MORNING! So what justifies the breaking of your curfew by two hours!"**_

_**Sarah inhaled deeply. She'd need all the patience she could get. Unfortunately, their little "chats" always escalated into full blown screaming arguments. Sarah couldn't help but hate her stepmother. She compared her to the bitchy, hateful, wicked stepmother in the stereotypical fairytale stories. "Karen", she began patiently, "Daniel and I went to a movie and then we went stargazing. Nothing more, I promise."**_

_**The older blond woman snorted, "Yeah. I'll just bet you did."**_

_**Incensed, Sarah fired back, "What? Do you want to submit to a physical or something? My damned virginity's intact, thank you very much! Hell, I don't even like Daniel THAT much. Jeez, give me some credit for respecting myself." Sarah felt a smirk of her own cross her face. "Besides, I'm not like you were ,Miss Cheerleader, on the popularity wagon, who'd fuck anything that walks!" God that felt so good to tell her off like that! Relief flowed in her mind and body for the tension released!**_

_**Karen yelled at her indignantly, "Why you ungrateful bitch! Everything we've done for you, your father and I, and this is how you repay us...repay me? Insulting me at every turn and showing me nothing but disdain...well, it will stop and it stops tonight!"**_

_**"I only give what I'm given. What you're accusing me of...isn't that like the pot calling the kettle black? I wonder...does Dad know about your little liaisons during the week when he's gone...just like the one you had earlier. No, Karen, I'm not stupid and I have eyes. So piss off and leave me alone!" Turning, Sarah stomped up the stairs, but careful not to wake her sleeping brother. Course, if their yelling didn't do it she doubted anything else would.**_

_**Slamming the door to her room behind her, collapsed on her bed wrinkling up the quilted cover in her balled up fists. All she could think was, I have to get out of here, and someday I will. Swearing to herself she'd make something of her life and escape from this hell!**_

_**Tears falling from her eyes, scalding her cheeks until she'd cried herself to sleep. Passing between the waking and dream worlds, a voice whispered to her, "Peaches and crystal dreams, Sarah." Too exhausted to pay heed and attempt to figure out its puzzling meaning, she fell completely into the dream world. A certain blond, Fae, Goblin King with mismatched eyes and spiked, hair arranged in a messy arrangement stared intensely at her. It seemed he was willing her to hear his thoughts and know the real him. Not the sadistic, cruel ruler of the goblin realm, but as a man who had needs. One who needed compassion and love.**_

_**Hearing a whispering voice and breath gently blowing against her ear, Sarah abruptly sat up and looked around her darkened room. Nothing. No one was there, but her and her alone. If she was alone, then why did she have the all too familiar chills traveling her spine? Swallowing hard, she shrugged, lay down and went back to her world of dreams.**_

_**End of flashback**_

Sardonically smiling, Sarah remembered the hell she had to endure for the next four months due to her defiance. Karen had made up lies and informed her father that she'd been extremely difficult during his travels. Why he'd believed her Sarah would never know.

She'd been grounded forever it seemed. Sarah, prisoner that she'd become, wasn't allowed any extracurricular activities, no friends coming over or hanging out, no phone privileges. Basically, the mighty girl who'd defeated the Labyrinth and the even more mighty Goblin King, had been reduced to the heroine in one of her favorite stories. How cruel life could really be! Especially when Karen's involved, life often became more complicated than necessary.

The happiest thing in her life at that time was the weekly and sometimes nightly visits from her friends in the Labyrinth. Viewing them in her mirrored surface, she expressed such joy at seeing and talking to them. Informing them of all the events that had transpired, Sarah touched the mirror. "I wish I could see my friends again."

The mirror's reflective top rippled for a moment and lo and behold, there stood her friends! All of them! "Sir Didymus! Hoggle! Ludo! I've missed you guys so much!" All of the tension melted away and tears slipped silently down her cheeks at the familiar faces before her eyes.

"Sarah, we've missed you, too!" Hoggle still looked the same as the last time she'd seen him.

"My lady. You've grown even more lovely since our last meeting." The little furry knight always knew how to turn a pretty phrase and that hadn't changed either.

"Sawah! Friend!" Her huge friend, Ludo, still as jovial as ever. Reaching out to her, he wanted a hug. But right now, it was something she couldn't give. They were separated by a mirror and god alone who knows what else.

Hoggle watched her sad face. "Sarah, you have to come back to the Underground. There's something happening here. We don't know what yet, but there's so much unrest and Jareth-"

Sarah's heart jumped. "What about him? Is he alright?" Worried, she hoped nothing had happened to the gorgeous Fae king. He still held a special place in her heart and probably always would.

"He's just not himself. Hasn't been since your departure from the Underground. Some thing's bothering him and he's not talking about anything. He used to talk to us, Sarah, and now even that's over." Hoggle's head dropped missing the brief camaraderie that the three of them shared with the formerly cruel Goblin King.

Sir Didymus bowed to Sarah. "I apologize, my lady, but we must go. Our time has run short. Goodbye, sweet maiden."

Hoggle and Ludo bid their farewells also and then the surface rippled again and they were gone.

Damn! Why did they have to come and go in just a few short, precious minutes. It wasn't enough time. But then again, would it ever have been enough?

Her thoughts turned to the Goblin King. She could not under any circumstances say his name. It always brought him running every time she spoke the cursed word. Not that it was really cursed, but she just couldn't face him as of yet.

Lately, she'd noticed a lot of strange things happening around her. One thing that frightened her the most, a sensation of being followed. No matter where she went or who she saw, that feeling ate away at her. She never felt comfortable anywhere anymore. Sarah couldn't even relax in her own home, the presence was there too.

Wanting to clear her mind, Sarah threw on a pair of nylon workout pants and a sleeveless workout shirt, both green to match the color of her eyes. Green had always been her favorite color ever since she was a little girl. Slipping into her tennis shoes, she grabbed her keys and pocketed them. Locking the door, she was surprised to see that it was dark already. Glancing at her watch it read eight thirty. 'Well, feet, let's get moving.'

Running down the block, Sarah noticed that instead of running towards civilization, she was running away from it. "What?" Stopping, she looked around. Fear sent her heart into overdrive pushing adrenaline into her body. Nothing was recognizable anymore. No houses, hell, there was nothing but trees and darkness. The moon, itself, gave enough light for her to briefly survey her surroundings. A male voice snapped her from her viewing reverie.

"Hello Sarah."

Eyes bulging, there stood a man with long, dark hair flowing loosely around his shoulders. His eyes were as green as hers. The natural beauty he exuded was unreal, it was all so ethereal. His voice so magical and surreal. He reminded her slightly of a king she once knew. Fighting her fear down so she could speak, Sarah inquired of him,"Who are you? Do I know you?"

"I am Garrett. And no, you do not know me, but I know you. I've watched you for years. Now I've come to claim you for my queen. Now come." Stretching his hand towards the shaking girl, she shrank back further.

Unwilling to accompany him because she didn't know him much less want him, her brain ransacked itself to find an answer to get her out of this sticky situation. Shaking her head, she replied, "No."

"You don't get it my fair Sarah. You don't have a choice. Come willingly or by force. That's it, take it or well, you can't do anything else, can you?" Chuckling evilly at her predicament, Garrett walked forwards toward the confused girl. He'd almost reached her when she opened her lips and screamed one word. The one word that he, alone, feared. It could very well bring about his destruction. Smirking, he spoke in silken tones,"Perhaps later, Sarah. I'll be waiting." Fading away, his voice echoed and then died away.

She'd found her way out of this mess with Garrett. Breathing in as deeply as she could, she threw back her head and let his name tear from her lungs. "Jareth!" Her body weaving, she began to fall only she never hit the ground.

The name she'd thrown out into the night brought him here. Dressed in his glittering dark blue robe, white poets shirt, extremely tight stretch pants and black heeled boots. Catching her falling form, his eyes glinted and narrowed. He'd wondered why Sarah had called to him and now he knew why. Damn that Garrett! He'd kill him if he laid so much as a finger on her!

Gathering the unconscious girl in his arms, he mentally swore vengeance on the one who called himself Garrett! He'd pay tenfold or more by the time he was done! Deciding on the best course of action, Jareth, merely thought the necessary words and disappeared, with the sleeping Sarah in his arms, leaving behind a shower of glitter.

A/N: This is it for chapter 1. This being my first Labyrinth fic, I hope the beginning starts off well for those of you reading. Just read/review letting me know your thoughts. It's all appreciated! Trust me! L8r


	2. The Truth About Garrett

Labyrinth Mistress: Glad you liked the story so far and I hope to live up to your expectations for the rest. :)

enchantednight84: Sorry about the confusion with the friends, past and present time issue. I'll try to do better at distinguishing the difference. I just love getting kudos for my writing! Thanx a lot:)

Captain Judith Sparrow: Hey! I'll do my best to keep this story a good one and even push to make it an even better one. Thanx for the kudos on the work. Jareth is a hottie, istn't he:)

ghostofthewaterflame: I'm happy to meet you, with you being a supreme Labyrinth fan and all. You made my day telling me that my story is on your top 10 list! YAY! I almost don't know what to do with myself now...heheh...anyway, your request for rivalry between Garrett and Jareth will happen! I just cross my fingers that it'll be the action you crave. Thanx so much for your words:)

LordFluffy'sDemoness: Hey girl! Nice to see you over here too! hahah...You are just to sweet and wonderful to me in your reviews! You're one of my faithful and you totally rock! And just for a change of pace I wanted to do a Labyrinth fic because I just love all the characters! Jareth especially is in my hot book! Anyway, I just wanted to surprise the people who already knew my writing, while at the same time, seeing if I could surprise myself. I did. Thanx for everything:)

Disclaimer: Not gonna happen after chapter 1. So if you are just dying to read this...flip back to chapter one and get your fuzzies. The only thing I will say is that the character of Garrett is owned by me:)

Peaches and Crystal Dreams

Chapter 2: The Truth About Garrett

Sarah tossed fitfully in her sleep. Images of the black haired man named Garrett haunted her dreams. He haunted her sleep and dogged her every waking thought. Whimpering, she told him,in her dreams, to go away. Attempting to shove the horrific dream image of the man in her nightmare, Sarah deeply felt the grip that Garrett had on her, even in the realm of sleep. Only she wasn't sleeping due to the bad dreams. Reaching out his hand, he spoke to her in a low voice that insinuated sex and satin sheets. The male, smooth voice frightened her more than had he gotten angry. Not realizing what she was doing, Sarah's dream took a turn for the worse, and in her darkest fear, called out for Jareth.

"Jareth!" Shooting up out of her sleep, she was staring wide eyed at her lavish surroundings. All of them fit for a princess. Laying on top of a grand overstuffed bed with thick pillows and comforters, she knew had it not been for the nightmares, she'd have had a good sleep. The discovery of her room was halted by a voice taking her by surprise.

"Why, Sarah. You're awake."

Turning, she saw the Goblin King leaning against the wall in her room. Appearing so relaxed and casual, just as if he belonged there, his eyes revealing not a hint of emotion. She'd give anything to feel that kind of release or peace. Whichever would come first. Out of respect and a hint a fear, she addressed him by his title, "Good morning, Goblin King." Inclining her head in his direction, it was the closest thing to a bow that he'd get from her.

Tilting his head slightly in her direction, he smiled. "Come, come, Sarah. It's Jareth. Don't tell me you've forgotten so soon." His mouth lifted on one side creating a tiny smirk. Holding his hand out to her, "Would you care for breakfast?"

Uneasiness stirred at the dejavu occuring at the sight of his hand in that position. Garrett had done the same thing and it had almost caused her to go running in the opposite direction. His evil, so potent, she could feel it vibrating in the air during their short introduction. Jareth, on the other hand, had the potential to be cruel and he was at times, but he'd never exuded the evil that Garrett had. Who was Garrett anyway? Her last trip down here there'd never been any mention of him.

Walking forward and taking Jareth's gloved hand, Sarah gratefully accepted his breakfast invitation. "Actually, Jareth, I would like breakfast. I'm really starving." Sarah felt the warmth of his hand through his gloves and momentarily wondered if the rest of him felt just as warm. Shaking her head, she chastised herself, "Sarah! Get your head out of the gutter! Just because he rescued you doesn't mean he wants to 'jump bones'."

Jareth led her from her quarters inwardly laughing at the ideas in her head. If she only knew what he wanted to do with her! Walking her down several corridors, twisting every which way but the right way, so it seemed, they finally arrived in the dining room. "Here we are, my dear, Sarah."

Escorting her to her chair, being the gentleman that he'd been raised to be, pulled out her chair. As she sat down, he pushed her gently up to the table. Seating himself at the head of the table, he ordered the food to be brought out.

Trays upon trays of food were brought out and sat before them. There was fruits, eggs, toast, sausage and bacon. Also included for their drinking pleasure was a glass of orange juice!

Sarah's eyes widened at the sight and smells of all the food placed in front of her and Jareth. "I can't believe it! All my favorite food plus orange juice, my all time favorite drink!"

The delight in her eyes made the Goblin King smile. A true smile. Not one of those fakes or even one of his usual cruel smirks. Such a small thing he'd done for her and it had been no trouble whatsoever. The whole of her face lit up, her eyes shining like emeralds from the deepest part of the earth. He'd expected antagonism from her, but this was the last thing he'd thought to receive.

Eating her eggs, toast and bacon, Sarah savored every morsel from her plate to her mouth. She decided it was nothing short of scrumptious! She could eat like this almost ever day! The eggs, so fluffy, the bacon, crisp, but not overdone, and the toast crunchy, not burnt. The orange juice she favored so much slid down her throat. It's coldness washing away the parched feeling in her mouth and throat.

Glancing up, she noticed the Goblin King staring at her with amusement.

"What? What is it, Jareth? Do I have something on my face?" Grabbing her napkin, she frantically dabbed it all over her face ensuring herself of it's cleaniness.

Jareth let a laugh escape his mouth. Daring to chuckle at her expense, he realized with a start, that a mortal had never made him laugh, much less a female one! Allowing his eyes free reign over her face, the Goblin King wondered if Sarah could be the one to breach every barrier, including the final hurtle to his heart. Thinking of his world for one moment without her caused his chest to ache with despair. How could she have accomplished such a feat in the short time he'd known her?

Sarah noticed the abrupt changed in his mood. One minute he was laughing and free from the burdens he shouldered, the next, then he had become preoccupied and thoughtful. What happened to put that look there? Concerned that she had been the culprit to cause the sudden and swift mood exchange, she bit her lip. "Jareth, are you alright? What's wrong? And don't bother telling me that it's nothing. I know very well it's enough if it brings such a difference to your face and eyes." Looking down at the stone floor, she waited for his bitingly, sarcastic censure. Only it never came.

Reaching out with his hand, Jareth placed his fingertips underneath Sarah's pale chin. Gently he tipped her face up towards his. Meeting with a slight resistance, he grabbed her hands, tugging gently, and bringing her closer to his level.

Mismatched eyes watched green ones cautiously. He didn't want to reveal the reasons for the change, but if it were to lessen her worry, he'd tell her what was on his mind. "Sarah, walk with me?"

Confused, she nodded. "Sure. Where are we going?"

Taking her by the arm, he answered, "Somewhere that no one else has ever been before. A place where only, in the past, royalty were the only ones allowed to visit."

Instead of making her feel better, her worry only increased. "But, Jareth, I'm not royalty in any shape or form."

Halting in the middle of the hall, Jareth rewarded her with a dazzlingly, charming smile. "You place too little on your worth, Sarah. You're the one who not only defeated the Labyrinth, but me as well. It has been told in legend, that the only mortal female to defeat the Labyrinth, would be the only one, ever, to win my heart also." Lightly rubbing the back of his hand across her cheek, "That one female mortal...she's you, Sarah. In all my long reign as the Goblin King and ruler over the Labyrinth I've never come across anyone who could beat the Labyrinth. No one, that is, until you. The song I sang about you turning my world, you turned mine upside down and inside out."

Gasping, Sarah's surprise evident in her eyes. "Jareth?" Suddenly as if feeling what he felt, she leaped into his strong arms. "I'm sorry for what I put you through, Jareth. I really am, there's no excuse for me. I was sure that your feelings were a passing infatuation and that you'd get over me, eventually."

Pressed tightly to his chest, Sarah was comforted by the steady rhythm of his heart. The arms wrapped gently around her slender body, made her feel so strong. He made her feel she could tackle any obstacle together, with him, she could move the stars. Just as he'd moved them for her. But for now, she had to get to the bottom of whatever was affecting him this badly. "Jareth, please tell me. Please?"

Her soul begging him to share his weight was winning out over everything he could think of to deflect her curiosity. "This that I keep bottled up includes you, Sarah. Are you sure that you're ready to hear it in it's entirety?" Jareth had to be certain before he burdened her with his past and their future.

Leaning back, she lovingly stared into his eyes. "I've never been more certain. I need to know. The good, the bad, I need to hear it all, especially if it includes me." Her green gaze so earnest, he knew she meant every word that passed her full lips. Smiling, she willed him to know the love that welled in her heart for him, and only him.

"If you're sure, then hold on just a moment and we'll go to the place I spoke of earlier." Conjuring a crystal, Jareth muttered the ancient words, throwing it up into the air and the couple disappeared in a beautiful, sunlit, shower of glitter.

Seconds later, they reappeared in a majestic, tropical garden. The flowers and trees so beautiful, they landscape so serene, they almost took her breath away. Spotting a waterfall in the distance, her eyes brightened considerably. She loved waterfalls with the peaceful sound they created. It's waters spilling over the rocks, haphazardly, tripping down to the water below where it pooled in a gorgeous blue color. She'd never seen such a blue except in the ocean, where the deepest, darkest blue signified the depths it betrayed when viewed overhead.

The childlike amazement Sarah showed with the splendor of his garden pleased him greatly. Sarah, was an enigma just as he was and ever would be. Coming up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her. "Wonderful, isn't it?"

"Wonderful doesn't even begin to describe it, Jareth! It's the most amazing place I've ever seen or been. I love it here!" Turning in his arms to face him, "Thank you so much for bringing me to this sacred place. You'll never know what this has meant to me." Liquid welled up in her eyes threatening to fall.

"You're tears tell me of all this. There's no need to cry, Sarah. I'm right here with you." Releasing her, he framed her teary face in his leather covered hands. Wiping away her tears, he stared in wonder at the woman before him. Uncertain whether he'd figure her out or not, it didn't matter, the two of them were here now.

Sarah inhaled his scent deeply. He smelled so manly, just as he carried the smell of the outdoors and leather. The brunette wasn't sure how to say what was on her mind, but she swallowed hard and decided she'd speak it anyway. "I have this terrible feeling, Jareth, that soon something will happen to seperate us. I couldn't bear it...whatever it is, it haunts my dreams! In all of them, that same man, Garrett appears. Everytime! I'm worried about that and him! What's going to happen, Jareth?"

Jareth's eyes narrowed dangerously at the mention of Garrett. He hated him beyond all reason! The feeling mutual between them, they'd never gotten along. Never. Jareth looked for a place to sit and spotted the waterfall that Sarah had so admired. Wishing them there, in a flash and glitter, they were sitting there in the blink of an eye.

Sarah shook her head to clear the sudden shift in locations. "Jareth, warn me next time, okay?"

Nodding, he told her, "Sarah, I have something I must tell you. If you didn't need to know, I wouldn't even bring it up, but since you're part of it...well, you must know. Only if you could arm yourself against him, that's the reason you really must be told."

Taking Jareth's hands, Sarah calmly looked at him. "I'm ready to hear whenever you're ready to talk."

"Well, this story starts long before I became the Goblin King. My parents are the high King and Queen of all Underground. Many centuries ago, after they'd married, they had children. They brought children into this world just as any other pair of parents would. They're children were vastly unusual. For one thing, with the first birth, Kaleth, my father, and Sarin, my mother, had triplets. Those born that night were me, Kalet and...Garrett." Watching her reaction, it was everything he'd expected. But he continued on with the tale. "Yes, he's my twin brother, unfortunately. My sister, Kalet, looks like me, blond hair, the same mismatched eyes and fair complexion. Garrett, however, is dark headed, has green eyes and a darker color to his skin."

Shocked to hear that the man after her is Jareth's brother, she interrupted, "Wait. So you're telling me that the man hunting me is your own brother? Why?"

"I'll get to that if you'll let me finish the story." Teasing her, Jareth took her hands and pressed onward with his tale. "I have another brother, Kale, and sister, Karine, who are twins. They look like Kalet and I. For some strange reason, Garrett and I have never gotten along. Since we were young children, we were always extremely competetive, pushing each other past our limits. Every opportunity we received, we goaded one another into some sort of contest or another. I was always the biggest, strongest, smartest and magically advanced between us. Garrett could never accept that and when we were grown, my father announced to all Underground that I would be successor to the Goblin King throne and one day...the high throne."

Jareth glanced at Sarah. He examined her face for some kind of telling emotion such as anger or hate. But the only emotion to cross her lovely face, was sorrow, etched in such sadness that his heart ached for her. It was his life he was telling, but it was as if she'd lived it with him. Bearing all the hate, anger and shame along with him.

Sarah's teary eyes locked on to his. Stretching out her hand, she touched his face. "What a difficult childhood and life you must've had with Garrett around. I'm sorry that things weren't better for you, then, but I promise as long as I'm around, I'll endeavor to make it a much better experience."

Smiling his thanks to her, he replied, "I know, Sarah. But, sad to say, my tale isn't over and there's more to tell. "One night as my parents lay sleeping, he attempted to murder our own father. Garrett's dark sorcery trapped them in some sort of suspended animation long enough for him to carry out his evil deed. What Garrett didn't realize is that Biddig, the personal servant to my father, had seen him and alerted the rest of us to his plans. Kalet, broke the suspension, and I banished my own twin brother to the land of Nighmares. It's a place you never want to go. Every creature ever thought of or created by us or man exists there waiting for some hapless creature to wander into their land of shadow and fear."

He stopped momentarily due to the fear in Sarah's eyes. That was something he never wanted to see there. Love, happiness and joy, yes, but not fear, even fear of himself. "Sarah, I'll protect you with my life. Garrett will not take you from me! I'll do whatever I have to keeping you from his evil grip. I just had to let you know of our past so you'd be on your guard if I'm not around."

"Jareth, you make it sound like you have to leave tomorrow or some day soon." Her small giggle lightened his heart; only for a moment. Seeing the look on his face, her laughter stopped and her face fell. "You do have to leave, don't you?" Trepidation began building in her stomach, rising to her chest. Sarah wondered, 'What will I do without him here? What if Garrett comes?' "What if?", kept ringing in her head, echoing throughout like the sound bouncing in a deep cavern.

"Don't worry, Sarah. I have a surprise for you. My sister, Kalet, will be here to keep you company. She'll watch over you and alert me to any problems. The two of you will have such great fun, and she'll be like the sister you never had, I promise." With the mention of his sister, Sarah's face brightened again, bringing to the surface the beauty she contained within her soul.

Smiling maliciously at Jareth, Sarah said, "So, I'll have someone who knows your most intimate secrets and blackmail material, huh? She can tell me everything she wants." Snickering, she pictured a scene with Kalet divulging his deepest, darkest secrets and she fell over to the ground laughing.

Jareth knew what was in her heart and mind. The mannerism in which she was laughing caused him to abandon seriousness for the minute, collapsing to the ground beside her. The both of them laughed for what seemed like forever, then suddenly Jareth rolled over on top of her propping himself up using his arms. His blue and green eyes losing theirselves into her green pooling depths; he realized there was no other place he wanted to be lost than within her.

Moving ever so closer, Jareth gently brought his lips to hers, tasting of the love she was offering. With her kisses, he felt lightheaded, and that nothing, besides her, mattered.

Sarah felt so lost, so happy and couldn't care about anything else. Jareth, even though he could be cruel, had only shown her consideration, happiness and love the whole time she'd been here. He'd even rescued her from one of her greatest, recently discovered fears. Jareth was so gentle. He was also so strong,yet claimed she was his one weakness. She'd about fallen to her knees with his first confession of love, but with her brother to reclaim, she had to be as hard hearted and cruel as he'd been. To refuse him had broken her heart, but there had been no other choice, no other way.

Now, she still didn't regret her choice, but only because she'd succeeded in getting her brother back. And another reason she had no regrets is that she had him now. Jareth, the mighty Goblin King, fell before her, no walls to hide behind, nothing left but the man before her. He still had his magic, but that didn't matter to Sarah. Jareth, the man, meant so much more to her than any other part he played. But that brought back thoughts about his brother.

"Jareth?"

"Yes, Sarah?" He rolled off of her and sat up on his side.

"I'm really going to miss you while you're gone." Sarah was almost ashamed of herself for confiding that, but she felt he deserved something after confessing his childhood and linage to her earlier.

Jareth's eyes widened in shock. He hadn't expected to hear her sudden admission. "And I'll miss you. Have no worries, Kalet will take wonderful care of you. I shudder to think about the things she'll speak of in my absence."

"Did I hear my name mentioned, dear brother?" A third voice broke through the couple's reverie.

There standing before them was the most beautiful woman Sarah had ever seen. She had long, pale blond hair that extended past her waist. Her eyes, an exact replica of Jareth's, sparkled revealing the humor and fun buried inside them. Her complexion, pale like Jareth and Sarah's, with a touch of pink cheeks and slightly rosy lips, she could have been an extremely successful model in the Aboveground had she existed there. Wearing a medieval emerald gown that had a dainty bejeweled chain riding low on her small hips. Her whole figure was dainty, although her heighth almost paralleled Jareth's.

Her voice rang out sweetly like crystals or bells. "So, Jareth, this must be Sarah that I've heard so much about, hmm?"

"Yes it is, and I will warn you now, behave yourself." Jareth attempted to sound stern with his sibling, but found this one instance he couldn't.

"Oh, but Jareth, we'll have to much fun!" Kalet's eyes took on a devilish gleam. "The two of us, Sarah and I have so much to talk about and I've already got so much to tell. I'm behind schedule already."

Rolling his eyes, he slapped his hand against his head. "I'll have no secrets left by the time you're done and I get back from this trip."

Smirking exactly like Jareth, Kalet teased, "Damned right, Jareth. And don't you forget it either."

Kalet and Sarah laughed at Jareth. Sarah, herself, couldn't wait to hear all about Jareth's past and things he done and gotten in trouble for and whatever else Kalet could tell her.

Shaking his head, Jareth exasperatedly claimed, "You two will be the death of me!" Taking a hand from Kalet and one from Sarah, he closed his eyes and summoned a crystal. The transparent object floated in the air as Jareth spoke the words needed to activate the crystal.

All three of them disappeared in his customary shower of glitter. When they reappeared, it was back in the dining hall with their supper spread out before them.

Jareth gestured to the ladies. With him at the head of the table, each woman would sit on either side of him for their evening meal.

Sarah and Kalet conversed with barely a lapse in their discussion. Jareth just sat back and watched two of the four main women in his life chatting so animatedly. He was happy they were getting along so well. It went a long way in easing his mind towards Sarah's safety.

His mind drifted to the journed that lay ahead. He'd been summoned by their father for reasons unknown. The messenger would not give them, only that he was expected at court within the next day. Jareth knew he have to explain to his father about his absence and guest. Also, he'd have to tell him about Garrett's appearance. His father would rupture an artery over that. But now wasn't the time to think about that. Sarah would require his attention until he left.

An hour later supper ended and Kalet had already retired early due to exhaustion from her trip. That left Sarah and Jareth, once again, alone. He stood and walked over to her chair. She rose and he pulled the seat back allowing her to step around it and join him at it's back.

"Sarah, may I escort you to your room?" Wanting to spend at least a little more time in her company, he hoped she agreed.

A peaceful smile greeted him as she replied, "Yes." Trying to figure him out, she stared intently into his eyes. They were veiled, but she could feel the strong feelings emanating from him. Sarah took his arm and they began their trek through the halls.

All too soon, they arrived at her door after all the twists and turns, he'd expertly navigated them through bringing them to their destination. Pausing at her door, he struggled with himself to say goodnight and leave, and found he couldn't just leave her. Sarah settled the deliberation for him.

"Jareth, would you like to come in with me? I'd appreciate it if you could. Even better, could you help me go to sleep?" Her heart pounding like a drum sent it's rhythm to him. She was nervous and a little afraid and he wasn't sure why.

"I'll come in...only for a while. I do have to leave early in the morning." Opening her door, he pushed the wooden barrier open, letting her enter first.

Immediately, she went into the bathroom to change. Coming out of the bathroom, she heard Jareth's audible breathy inhalation. "Everything, okay, Jareth?"

"Everything's fine. You look like an angel. You're so beautiful!" It was true. The moment she stepped from the bathroom, his heart was the one pounding now. She looked like an ethereal being floating instead of walking. Right then and there, he knew no other would ever capture his heart. It would only be Sarah and only Sarah.

She climbed into the giant bed and seemed to be waiting for something. "Jareth?"

"What is it love?" His voice cut throught the gathering darkness like a knife.

She patted the bed. "Come over here, please? I don't want to be alone just yet."

Gently, the Goblin King smirked. "Is that what you truly wish?" His voice carried an undertone of sex and hot nights.

Gulping, she wondered what she'd gotten herself into, but decided not to be a little, meek girl. Those days were long gone. "I wish for you, Jareth, to lay beside me, right now."

In a flash, the gorgeous male blond lay beside her, sans boots and cape. "No time for sublety, hmm?"

"I just don't want to waste time period. I want to feel your arms around me, hold me tight and just tell me how you feel." Her eyes pleaded with his to bear it all. She smiled when he nodded.

Doing just as she asked, he wrapped her gently in his arms, holding her tight, and began telling her all over again everything he felt for her. During his declaration, he looked down to see his love fast asleep. Thinking to himself,'It won't hurt if I catch a few hours, so I'll just stay here and chase away her fears and nightmares for the time being.' Lovingly he kissed her forehead and whispered, "I love you, Sarah."

It was a tiny sound that followed, "I love you too, Jareth." her lips hadn't moved but he'd heard it clear as day. The proclamation set him smiling as he snuggled closer to Sarah. Closing his eyes, he hoped to meet her in whatever dream world she existed in at this time. With a thought, he extinguished the lights and settled down for a few hours rest.

A/N: Well, my friends, that's chapter 2...Let me know what you think about it and I'll see ya next chapter! L8r... ;)


	3. Mischief

Labyrinth Mistress: From your review of chapter 2 it sounded like you were happy to see a new chap! You can bet I'm pleased to hear you thought it was good. I'm not completely sure what will happen next myself.

LordFluffy'sDemoness: Hint received when I read your review from my Hellsing fic! Here's an update for you. I agree with you on the sweetness issue. I'd rather see Jareth and Sarah in a sweet relationship, although not everything roses than a sadistic love-hate one. Course sometimes those can make for good reading too! Girl, I'm so thrilled that what I wrote is like what you had imagined when you watched Labyrinth for the first time!!! Woot! Thanx girl!

notwritten: Thanx for your excellent review! ;)

ghostofthewaterflame: Yay! You thought my story was sweet:) Proud to hear that you loved it and are waiting patiently to hear some dirt on Jareth! ;) And also, you're welcome for being on my thanx list. I try to include all on this list who review my fics...it's the least I can do! I appreciate you all!! And all of you rock!

ILoveMyAttitudeProblem: Thanx for reviewing and letting me know you thought this was a great story! I appreciate it! You also requested an update so here it is. :)

Peaches and Crystal Dreams

Chapter 3: Mischief

Sarah and Kalet were riding a pair of white geldings, alternating between walking and trotting. An uneasy feeling took hold of Sarah's stomach when she saw the mischievous look sported in Jareth's sister's eyes. Looks such as those often spelled trouble. She always found that out the hard way!

"Sarah, do you want to race?" Kalet devilishly bit her lip and anxiously awaited her reply. Sarah was a kindred spirit so she assumed that she'd readily agree.

Returning her new friend's expression, the brunette took her reins and yelled,"Heeyah!" Her horse took off in a sprint and Sarah looked behind her to see Kalet's startled face. "You wanted to race didn't you? Come one!"

Nudging her horse in the sides, Kalet spurred the gelding onwards. She'd never lost to another girl before and she wasn't about to start now. Imagine growing up with four older siblings. Everything was competitive whether it was meant to or not, it just happened that way. Kalet had always given her brothers hell as a young girl. Following them everywhere and ignoring the proper conduct befitting a fae princess.

The two women, the same yet as different as day and night, sped through the grassy meadows. Passively admiring the different flowers and trees along the way, Sarah slowed her horse as she came upon a beautiful glassy appearing lake. The water so clearly reflective and she could still see past it's surface revealing the life hidden beneath the calm surface. Pulling back on the reins she brought her steed to a halt, jumping off and landing squarely on her feet. Horseback riding had always been one of her favorite hobbies and one of the things she'd been great at doing. Staring out over the lake, she silently wished Jareth could be here with her admiring the beauty around her. She wished the two of them could sit her and take in the lush surroundings and just talk about anything that came to their minds. The sudden approach of hoof beats caused her to turn. Kalet had arrived.

Lightly spring from her saddle, Kalet leaped from her perch on top of her horse. "I can't believe you actually beat me! No one, outside of family, has ever done that...I'm impressed." The blond's long hair twisted in the wind wrapping around her thin frame bringing out an earthly beauty to her face.

Smirking, Sarah teased her back, "If I beat Jareth, what makes you think I couldn't beat you?" Putting her hands on her slender hips she waited to hear Kalet's comeback.

"I'm different from Jareth you little whelp!" Kalet ran at Sarah and chased her around for several minutes until they collapsed in laughter by the water's edge. "And if you want to hear his misadventures as a little boy, you better get some respect...quick!" Trying to appear stern, but failing miserably, Kalet laughed. The sound resembled the far away sound of bells on the breeze. Musical and free and so contagious.

Throwing up her hands in surrender, Sarah acquiesced. "I'm sorry. It's in my nature. I just knew Jareth would tell you." Seeing her expression, Sarah knew that he hadn't said a word. Maybe he'd done it to her on purpose. "Course he didn't. Anyway, you know I'm dying for the stories of embarrassment and trouble! Don't leave me hanging in the wind...please?" Pouting, the brunette sent her newly acquired friend the saddest puppy dog face.

Nodding her assent Kalet agreed to tell all she could remember. "One time, Jareth, Garrett and Kale, our oldest brother, were in a prank pulling contest. Kale and Jareth waited one night until Garrett was asleep. They smothered honey all over him and poured ants, feathers and chocolate on top. The ants began biting Garrett and he screamed like a little bitch. We all laughed for days. And we had one angry Garrett over that prank!"

Kalet's mismatched eyes teared up at the humorous memories so easily returning. Hearing Sarah's gay laughter, she continued over the sound. "It was also well known knowledge that the older two always slept in the nude, so Garrett took a page out of their book. He crept in their rooms one night and poured honey over their most private, treasured male possession, if you know what I mean. Then he took a goat in Kale and Jareth's room. The two woke up to a certain place being licked clean and unfortunately, in their sleep, they believed they were being "serviced" by beautiful women! That was pretty damn funny too!"

Sarah wiped tears from her eyes she was laughing so hysterically. It was hard to believe that a family would pull tricks on each other such as these. "Was that the worst of them?"

"No. They got worse. A lot worse. Kale, mixed a substance together one night. This homemade concoction acted as an adhesive. He placed it on the toilet in Garrett's bathroom. Needless to say, when Garrett had to go for a necessity, he sat down and was stuck tight to the toilet seat. Father had to end up using magic to pry him from the seat! We put Garrett through hell! But it was worth every punishment thrown our way."

"What else did Jareth get in to as a young boy or teenager?" Sarah hoped she didn't sound to anxious for blackmail material, but Kalet had to have known that it was getting the best of her. She wanted more and more.

Kalet, on the inside, was loving every moment of this information slipping from her memory to her lips. Verbally recounting these events pleased Sarah as it did the woman sitting beside her. "There was also this time when Jareth was pissed at Father's head advisor, Thoza, and before Thoza went to bed, Jareth played a pretty harsh prank. It pretty much ended all the tricks we all played. At least for a while. But anyway, Thoza, who was a stuck up cold hearted bastard, went to bed. We all heard his screams. Unfortunately, for us, he woke up our parents who woke us all to discover the culprit. It seemed that someone had filled Thoza's downy filled mattress with extremely thorny thistles and prickly branches."

Sarah's green eyes widened as she hysterically giggled even harder. "No he didn't!" The former aboveground inhabitant held her stomach. She'd laughed so hard that her stomach was hurting. "Kalet, you keep going and I think I'm going to die from laughing."

Shaking her head, Kalet disagreed. "Won't happen. Trust me. I've tried and it never occurred. Put it this way, my parents forbid pranks of that magnitude from happening under their roof ever again. For a short time it put a damper on our fun, but we got the old codger back!"

"How? How did you get him back? Especially after what you're parents said?" Sarah was astounded by the rebelliousness she saw in Kalet's eyes and posture. She seemed the type that was a "yes" girl no questions asked, but she was finding out different every second she was in her presence. She almost felt sorry for Jareth. He had two impetuous, rather independent females on his hands and staying in his castle. Oh the trouble that could amount to for the Goblin King!

"Well, since Garrett can control dreams, as well as I, we had Jareth put him in a deep sleep. Garrett controlled his dream while I interjected some stout female fun." Her blue and green eyes sparkled with mischievous mirth.

"Oh my god...what did you do?" Curiosity had it's claws in her now and they wouldn't go away until she heard enough to satisfy her.

Holding back her laughter, Kalet spilled on the infamous dream. "I changed my appearance and let him think he was seducing me. But, every time he got too close to me I'd move about ten feet back and make him chase me. Obviously he couldn't catch me due to his age and the girth adorning the middle of his belly. Basically he was your average, everyday, dirty, old man! I bribed him and told him if he stripped off his clothes that he could continue my seduction, but not until he did as I said. As soon as he'd dropped everything, and I mean everything, Kale transported him from his room to the main throne room where there were dozens of illustrious guests! My father was furious at his actions and demanded to know how this happened and what had possessed him to embarrass the king and queen in this disgusting manner!"

Kalet fell over to the ground laughing. She could still, to this day, picture the look of pure puzzlement across Thoza's face! It was priceless no doubt! Stopping her laughter so she could finish her story, Kalet took a breath. "Thoza couldn't figure out who'd done it and they couldn't prove that Kale, Jareth, Garrett and I were involved so our father fired him and banished him to the Land of Nightmares."

"That's it for now. I'd better keep some of mine and Jareth's secrets for later. We'd better get back before it gets dark." Slowly standing up, she straightened the skirt of her dress and dusted off bits of grass and dried dust clinging to the material.

"It's that time already? Just when we were having so much fun!" Glancing up, Sarah saw the approaching sunset, all the hues melting together creating such a canvas of nature's majesty. One good thing is that it brought her a day closer to Jareth's return.

Sarah stood up joining her companion in staring contemplatively across the water and at the waning day. Then they turned together and climbed on top of their mounts. Giving the horses a brief small kick to get them going, the girls raced all the way back again.

Neither one noticed the growing shadow coming from behind bringing a chill to the perfectly warm air. Jerking on her horse's reins, Kalet turned her animal around and stared with narrowed, hateful eyes. 'Something's coming. And it feels like...Wham! Feeling a blow to the back of her skull, Kalet fell to the ground. Her eyes blurring; she tried to focus. Anger struck her at the knowledge of her attacker. Watching helplessly, Kalet attempted to call out a warning to Sarah, but she was too late.

Sarah was plucked from her horse and carried off into the skies. Her frightened screams piercing Kalet's mind and echoing throughout the valley that they'd spent the afternoon lazing the day away. Her last thought was of Jareth. 'He's going to kill me. I've failed him and he's really going to kill me this time!'

Taking her hand and reaching the back of her head, she pulled her hand away to examine the liquid she felt on her slender, trembling fingers. The pale digits were covered in blood. That was the last realization she had before blacking out to lay her head on the grass falling unconscious.

A/N: Sorry to leave you guys with a cliffy, but I've got a lot to catch up on and I wanted to get your reactions from this one to see what you thought. I'll try to update by the middle of next week. If not then, it'll be next weekend...hopefully! If you guys don't mind... just leave me a little review...pretty please:) Hope everyone has a great weekend! L8r!


	4. Captive Dreams

ghostofthewaterflame: Sorry bout the cliffy! I'm happy you thought this last chapter awesome! yeah! I thought the pranks they played were pretty funny myself! So I'm glad to have another prank enthusiast for this one:) I'm really sorry I haven't been able to get this done before now. There's been so much going on here and I was trying to come up with some more concepts for this story! I hope you like them:)

LordFluffy'sDemoness: Believe it or not, it didn't take much thought on my part to come up with the pranks for Jareth, Kalet, Garrett, and Kale. It was fairly easy considering the fact that I like to play pranks myself! You compliment me so on the awesome and funny meter! Thanx girl! I'll do my best to keep it up:)

Disclaimer: Don't own Labyrinth or anything connected with it or Jim Henson and company.

Peaches and Crystal Dreams

Chapter 4: Captive Dreams

Kalet woke with a pounding headache and a deep voice calling her name. Her eyelids fluttering, she opened them slowly trying to bring the world into focus. A blurry figure sat on her bed staring down at her worriedly. Squeezing her eyes tightly together she concentrated and forced her vision to clear. "Jareth."

An eyebrow arched. "Kalet. Are you alright? What happened?" Jareth's voice was anxious as he asked the question she'd dreaded since before she'd been knocked unconscious. "Where's Sarah?"

He'd been so furious to discover Sarah's disappearance, but no one seemed to know who was behind it. He'd searched all day through the Labyrinth and surrounding areas, but found nothing. Not even a trace. Running his hand through his blond uneven lengths, Jareth mussed his unruly mane; created an even messier look than usual.

Kalet had been holding her breath. Her brother's anger would know absolutely no bounds once her secret was revealed. "Jareth, I'm sorry I failed you!" The beautiful blond's mismatched eyes dripped tears of sorrow and pain. "We'd gone out to the lake, Sarah and I, and had been having such a wonderful, fun day. I noticed it was growing dark so I suggested we head back here." Kalet shifted in her bed to sit up and face her brother. "The two of us were riding the horses back when I felt a growing evil presence. I looked back to see a shadow approaching and then I felt a blow to the back of my head." Bracing herself for the fury to come, she took a deep breath and continued. "Before I fell into darkness, I saw a dark figure swoop down and snatch Sarah from her horse. Jareth, it was Garrett! He took her!"

Wincing, the blond ducked low awaiting his wrath. She knew it would be aimed at her for her failure to protect Sarah. Cracking one eye slightly, she checked to see if hell was about to break wide open. Nothing. Just a calm silence. Then she glanced at her brother again. Calm was definitely not a word she'd associate with him at this point in time.

Pacing around the room, a dark look overcame Jareth's face. Walking over to a wall the Goblin King reared back, and letting his fist fly, Jareth slammed his fist against the stone; hearing a slight crumble and dust tumbled down it's stone surface. "That son of a bitch! How dare he!" Leaving the wall, he strolled over to his sister, somewhat calmer since his violent outburst and blow to the wall. Sitting down, he gently reached out to touch her face.

A lone tear slipped from her left eye to fall on his hand. She apologized to him. "I'm sorry, Jareth. It was my fault. I didn't see what was happening quick enough to react. I understand that you're angry with me and that I'll be sent away from here as punishment." Kalet lowered her head waiting for his frosty response.

Taken aback by his sister's words, Jareth tilted her chin up with his fingers. "Kalet, I'm sure you did the best you could, circumstances withstanding. I don't hold you responsible at all." He pulled his younger sibling close for a hug. "You weren't here for that anyway. You were just here to help keep her company and wile away the time. As for her being taken, there's only one person responsible and that's Garrett! He'll pay. Make no mistake about it!"

A grim expression had taken over his gorgeous face. "He'll also pay for your injuries as well, Kalet." Standing up, her brother smiled at her. "I want you to rest and I'm going downstairs. I've got a summons to perform. There's someone I'm going to need to help me find and rescue Sarah."

Her smile a reflection of his own, she asked, "You're going to summon _him_, aren't you? You're going to bring him here." Kalet's voice carried a hint of excitement. If Jareth was going to summon who she believed it to be, then it was someone either of them hadn't seen in a very, long time.

Nodding, in agreement, Jareth affirmed her guess. "Yes. _He's_ the one I'm calling. I'll possibly need his strength and everything he can give to help me get Sarah back, safe and sound." His mismatched eyes flashed, daring her to question his judgment.

"Jareth, do whatever it takes to get her back home. As soon as I've rested up, allow me to help you. Sarah doesn't know it, but during our time at the lake, I bound a part of her to me so I could find her anytime, anyplace. Please, let me do this to make up for my inabilities last night. I beg of you! Please, Jareth."

Kalet threw her covers off and jumped up. Running towards her brother, she threw her arms around his thin, muscular form. "Jareth, let me make this up to you and Sarah! I won't rest easily until you've granted my request! Please!"

Her emotional request swayed him against his better judgment. "Alright, Kalet. I'll agree to this on one condition."

Kalet's blond head bobbled excitedly at the prospect of being able to join the search and rescue for Sarah. "Anything. Just name your condition."

Smirking, Jareth, shook his head. "Impetuous as always, Kalet. My condition is that you rest until our guest arrives. No magic or anything until that time. Understood? Should you break this, then you won't be allowed to go."

"I promise. I'll be a good Fae princess. I'll behave and rest. Nothing more I can assure you!" Happily, the slightly shorter blond hugged Jareth, rewarding him for the good decision he'd made.

Stepping away from her, he gestured towards her bed. "Rest. Don't forget, Kalet, I have eyes all over the castle, should you forget our bargain. Now...sleep."

Hypnotically, Jareth stared into Kalet's eyes. Entrancing her into a deep, dreamless sleep, he appeared satisfied when her eyes closed to sleep. Her body wavered due to it's unconscious state so Jareth, the kind gentleman that he was, picked her up and lay her down on the soft mattress. Reaching down, he pulled the covers up and tucked them around her chin. Smoothing her bangs away from her forehead, he placed a kiss on her cheek.

Summoning a crystal he vanished leaving the sleeping woman to rest as ordered. Jareth transported to his own bedroom. He walked with a heavy heart to the window and sat down in its stoned frame. An idea came to him that gave him a small amount of comfort.

Conjuring up several crystals, he deftly swiveled them around in his palm. Fondly, the Goblin King remembered doing this on Sarah's last visit to the Underground, as she fought her way to the castle beyond the goblin city. She'd navigated the Labyrinth and one night, as a result of a gift, of his, she'd been entrapped in her dreams. A bite from a peach and she'd been caught in one of his crystals dancing the night away; almost forgetting what she'd came for in the first place.

Lifting each crystal to his lips, Jareth kissed every one and blew them out onto the wind sending them out to his missing love, wherever she may be held by that soon-to-be dead brother of his. As the last dream left his gloved hands, he poured his heart, soul and love into all of them hoping to reach Sarah somehow, someway. If only.

Jareth watched the crystals turned to bubbles float on the evening air. Magically, they kept on drifting as if pulled towards a certain gravitational point or person. Maybe, if he watched long enough, he'd be able to see their final destination. Since he'd poured everything he had for Sarah into them, they should go to her just like the last time. Hopefully. The Goblin King sat in silence viewing his handiwork from his room.

Suddenly, his eyes narrowed. The dreams he'd sent to her had floated over to the Land of Nightmares. Muttering, spitefully, "So that's where the bastard's been hiding." Stalking towards the center of the room, he said, "It's time for the summoning." Bringing out a newly formed crystal, he transported himself to the library to carry out the necessary arrangements for the next few days.

Deep in sleep, the brunette sighed. She was in a mass of swirling silk and bodies looking for that special someone. Every time she thought she'd found or cornered him, it turned out to be a false alarm and wasn't even him. Of course, how could she mistake anyone for him. Extremely tall, thin, uneven blond hair, his enormous hypnotic personality. He took her very breath from her chest before it could escape.

Turning once again to look around the room, without a warning there he stood, in all his glitter and Fae glory. Jareth was as gorgeous as ever. It was amazing how he never looked anything but amazing! The man never had a bad hair day or anything! It could almost make a girl or woman jealous.

He wore gray, tight fitted pants, knee high black boots, a white beautifully sewn poets shirt with a dark blue glitter and jewel encrusted, long sleeved jacket. He reached out his hand to draw her near.

Jareth was admiring her dress of peach satin that was fitted at the waist and flared just above her hips to the floor. The bodice of her dress had several diamonds sewn into it to accent the color of her dress. It was an off the shoulder dress with tight sleeves that came down to a point at her middle finger with a small band of elastic to fit around her finger holding the material in place.

The Goblin King stared deeply into her eyes. "You look beautiful tonight, Sarah. Tonight and every night."

Smiling, she whispered, "Thank you." Sarah felt happy, but she felt so woozy at the same time. She felt as if someone had slipped her some kind of drug at a local party or something. Honestly, she didn't care. Jareth was here with her now and that's all that mattered. She'd missed him so much and his brother scared the shit out of her! He was one ruthless person when all was said and done.

Sarah and Jareth whirled around the floor oblivious to the other couples that surrounded them. They didn't say much. But they didn't need words when their eyes and arms said it all. Each moment while immersed in her dreams, Sarah fell deeper and deeper into those dreams, enjoying everything she was seeing and feeling.

Jareth drew her even closer to his toned body. He leaned down so close that their lips were almost touching. Right as he was about to confess his love, a silver sword stabbed completely through Jareth's heart.

Sarah screamed as his blood splattered her, her dress and everything around them. He fell forward and she caught him; easing the both of them to the floor. Crying, she kissed him repeatedly, freely admitting her love for the arrogant Goblin King. The dark haired girl felt a hand encircle her wrist jerking her up and forcing her to abandon her place at Jareth's side. Seeing the culprit made her weak and queasy.

Garrett stood before her with her arm closed in a light band of steel, from his grip. "If you're going to dream, then dream about me or none at all", he growled fiercely.

Sarah felt extremely strange as her dream world broke up around her. Everything falling into pieces. The world, she knew, that Jareth had made just for her. The one that he'd sent specifically to her was gone. No thanks to the jackass in her presence. One day soon that would all change. She felt it in her bones. He'd pay for everything and she sincerely hoped Jareth would be the one to deal the consequences.

Sarah's eyes snapped open to find Garret watching her with amusement. It really pissed her off greatly. First, he'd tried to take her away while Aboveground, then he kidnapped her and thirdly, he'd broken her dream with Jareth. She couldn't help but experience sadness at the loss of his touch, his kiss and his bigger -than- life, take -no -shit personality.

Snapping at the evil man in front of her, "I hope you burn in hell!"

Garrett's dark laughter rang out in the room filling it to the rafters. Leaning down close to her face, their lips almost touching, he laughed, "I've already been there and they sent me back. Not much you can do to me, little girl, that they haven't. But then again, I like pain! I live for pain! Pain is my pleasure. Just as you will become my pain and pleasure."

Her eyes teared up and she sent a thought winging out into the night. "Jareth, hurry up and come for me! Please!"

A/N: Sorry to leave you guys with a cliffy, but that's how it worked for this chapter. My apologies and I hope that you like where it's heading...if you can tell already... the first one to figure it out gets a cookie. See you guys next chapter! L8r:)


	5. Summonings and Rescues

A/N: I just wanted to take a moment to apologize for taking almost a year to update this story. I've had the worst writer's block every time I attempted to work on it, and now I think I've broken through, for now. So enjoy...for all those who are still reading.

And thanx to the following for reviewing last time: ghostofthewaterflame, Celestial Pheonix Maiden...thanx for taking the time:)

Also, standard warning for violence and language apply among other things.

Disclaimer: See chapter one. Now on to the story...

Peaches and Crystal Dreams

Chapter 5: Summonings and Rescues

Kalet and Jareth stood solemnly in the library, an ancient, magical tome held gently in his hands. The book, bound in black leather, cracked with age, yet it's pages held not an ounce of discoloration. Gold and silver colored filigree lay artfully etched around the edges creating an infinite design of no certain shape. If you looked at it just right it almost appeared to be the tree at the center of the Labyrinth, the power from which Jareth and all Underground was derived.

Placing the book on a tall, wooden stand, Jareth flipped to the page he wanted. Reaching the page he wanted, he searched the written words, committing them to memory. He'd already gathered the necessary magical items needed for this summoning, sitting nearby on a dark, wooden table. All he needed was a couple of things from the person he wished to summon, along with the Candle of Summoning and the Book of Ages which rested carefully on the stand before him.

Candles burning, sitting firmly in sconces along the stone walls threw a muted light all around them; a sombering wind swept through the hushed environment adding to the mystical surroundings.

Jareth lit the dark blue summoning candle, whispering ancient words, his concentration centered on the one being whose presence he wished to procure. Lips moving silently he felt his magic well within while drawing from the Labyrinth's source: Illian, the tree which gave birth to them all. Illian, the source of the Labyrinth. The power from which Jareth and all creatures received their mystical abilities.

Observing her brother, Kalet watched nervously as he called upon the one who could help them, the one who could help bring Sarah back; the one who'd been disappeared from their society long ago. She only prayed he'd listen and heed Jareth's plea. Maybe all his time sequestered away hadn't completely hardened his heart. She could only hope.

Moments passed with no word, no sign. An hour passed. She was beginning to give up hope that he'd answer when a cool breeze blew through the room, stirring the pages of the spell book, ruffling the many pages between the leather cover. A voice spoke, it's questioning tones ringing out in the large room.

"Who disturbs my sleep and summons me?"

Arms held out before him, a crystal resting in his palms Jareth answered, "I, Jareth, King of the Goblins, summon you. I call you forth from the shadows of Illian to help hunt down and destroy a great evil."

His voice echoed out confidently. The voice which spoke chuckled at his request. "The great Jareth asking for help? It must be bad", the male voice taunted.

"It is." Growing angry Jareth said, "He has my bride-to-be and must be destroyed. He wishes to take her for his own; to free himself from the land of Nightmares. And he wants to destroy me and take my place as the rightful ruler of Underground. And he attacked a family member very dear to me."

Silence.

Kalet smirked inwardly, her pride in her brother's cleverness apparent. Jareth had found the way to appeal to the shadow assassin. This particular assassin cared greatly for Jareth's family, those not exiled or already dead. This would move him into motion for sure.

"Who", the voice ground out lowly, giving the impression of teeth clenched tightly in fury, "Who was attacked?"

"Kalet."

"How badly was she injured?" The voice prompted further information.

"Not terribly. She'd taken a blow to the head and knocked unconscious for some time." Grateful that she hadn't been injured worse than she had, he flashed her a look then closed his eyes again and resumed contact with the shadowed entity.

Once again an awkward silence fell over the room. The voice spoke again. "Who did this thing?"

"Garrett." Jareth's cold tones carried the hate and spite that he felt towards his twin brother. Currently, he felt more than hate. A murderous rage rose up in his mind, his soul; burned in the confines of his heart. The urge to wipe out all that was Garrett, his face, his voice, his laughter and even his blackened memory. Everything.

When Jareth spoke again his voice resembled an impatient child. "Will you or will you not help us? I have no time for games or indecision. I must have your answer now!"

A sudden gust blew through the room dousing the lights, a low whisper followed in it's wake, "Two evenings hence", and all was silent and dark.

A pair of beautiful, green eyes stared longingly at the sky outside her prison, currently in the land of Nightmares. She was being held in Garrett's fortress, a place of forboding and hopelessness. If you allowed yourself to become caught up in those emotions, but she refused to give up hope. Jareth would come for her. Of that she was certain.

The landscape that greeted her outside her window, dark and bleak, a varitable dead zone. Nothing living as far as the eye could see. Nothing but shadows and creatures that were better off left in the imagination. The moon had risen high, white and pure. At least she still had that celestial body to spur her hopes, never forget that she was human and where there was dark...there was light. And light would find a way. Somehow.

"Jareth, hurry. Please!" Her anguished whisper, swallowed by the dark, died before they were realized. Sarah knew there was no way that her love could hear her. Garrett was responsible for that as well. He'd broken the thread that stretched between them, that would enable him to find her and take her home. Instinctively she was aware that Jareth's twin monitored her thoughts and dreams for any sign of that connection to return, to eliminate it at the first sign of awakening.

A table of food spread out along a wooden table behind her, fire crackling in the background, Sarah's stomach grumbled, protesting her fast of several days. A flash caught her eye and she turned toward the table. There in the center lay one peach alongside one solitary crystal. Swept away by memories, liquid filled her eyes, falling softly to the floor.

She wondered, though, who they were truly from. Was this Jareth's or Garrett's doing? And what would each one do? Could the peach be strictly food and nothing else? And why the crystal? Did Garrett possess the same abilities as his brother? Would these two items torment her, hurt her? What were their purposes?

"A gift."

Sarah spun around rapidly and seeing no one present, she reached up drying her eyes with her fingertips. "Who are you", she called out and frowned when her question went unanswered.

Shrugging her shoulders she decided to leave her fate to chance. Picking up the peach she took a bite, allowing the deliciously ripe taste to tease her taste buds and slide down her throat. Then she placed the crystal in the palm of her hand and began to wish.

"I wish..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where the hell is he", a voice thundered.

"Patience, Jareth. Nothing was ever confirmed. All that was said was "two nights hence" and that was all." Kalet tried to calm her brother who resembled a caged animal at present.

His angry mismatched eyes speared her own and snapped, "Yes, well that would leave one to believe that he was coming after being summoned, don't you think?" His boots slapped across the stone floor as he paced continuously, never ceasing except to speak.

Kalet even with all her power couldn't restrain his anger, his impatience. The more she tried the worse he became until she threatened him with her strongest binding spell. "Jareth! Sit!" She pointed at his chair at the head of the dining table, "I will use my magic should you ignore my warning. I'm just as anxious as you." She waved her hand and suddenly he was in the very chair she'd indicated. "There. Now be silent and still. You've made me sick and dizzy with your constant motion."

"And I agree, dear, Kalet."

Both Jareth and Kalet turned to see a mass of shadows enter the room, all of them swirling, amassing, gathering together to create a solid form. Waist length blond hair tied back with a leather thong, the man smirked as he greeted the duo already present. Dressed in simple clothing as you'd expect to see people of the wood wearing, the newcomer didn't disappoint. A bow and quiver of arrows on his back, he also carried a long, wicked looking sword, the hilt bedecked in several stones. These stones possessed multiple faceted colors in each stone. Each one a visual flame when exposed to light. The stranger stepped forward to greet those who'd summoned him forth.

"About time you arrived!" Jareth said.

"Forgive him as he's under a great deal of stress", Kalet intervened in a reconciliatory manner. Her blond hair flowed as the stranger held out his arm and she took it greatfully. They went to join Jareth at the table and explanations began.

Some time later plans had been drawn up ready to execute the following night. Jareth, however, protested the wait. He wanted to go retrieve Sarah now. She'd already waited long enough. But the summoned one, long blond hair moved as he shook his head in disagreement.

"Jareth, we all need rest in order to carry out all that we've planned. You're irritable, restless and exhausted. Not recommendable attributes to exhibit for a rescue", he admonished. "Think of Sarah. She wouldn't want you to do anything that would pose a great risk to yourself, and in your mood now you'd risk it all. So calm yourself and let us retire for the night." A hardened look entered his eyes, "Don't worry. Garrett will pay for what he's done. I'll see to it."

"No! I'll see to it!" The cold sound of Jareth's anger echoed in the room, the tenacity of it surprising both Kalet and the summoned. "I'll see to him. Just swear that you'll remove Sarah from the hostile situation prudently. That's all I ask."

"So I'm just here to find his exact location and help Sarah, correct?"

"That is so."

Kalet's soft feminine voice broke through, "Well, now that thing's are set, let us take leave for the evening and rest. For we will need it on the morrow. Good night, my brother" she whispered in Jareth's ear and kissed his cheek. Then she whispered good night in their visitor's ear as well causing him to smile with fondness.

All three vanished from the room leaving behind a stark emptiness; tapering candles burning down to their wicks.

_**The Next Day:**_

For the last hour Sarah had been hearing voices. Voices pleading with her to hold on; be patient. Some how apparently the two late night gifts of the peach and the crystal had been from Jareth. A male voice had spoken to her late in the night assuring her that Garrett had played no part in gifting them. Relief had been prominent, yet she still felt so much apprehension. As if something was building and would soon reveal itself.

"Hello, my dear, Sarah."

She groaned. Not him again! Staring at the window, his voice came from behind and she spun to face him. "What do you want, Garrett?"

Chuckling he stated, "We've discussed this many times over so I won't repeat myself. You're already aware of what I want."

"Go to hell", she fired back. "I'll never be yours, nor will I ever submit to being so." She turned back to the window observing the rapidly setting sun, wishing for Jareth to hurry and show herself. She'd wished for that with all her heart. If only it could come true. Just this once.

She wished she could be out of this stone room, her prison. One with a table, a bed and a fire glowing softly in the background. This prison, she hoped, that wouldn't hold her for much longer. Closing her eyes she prayed that her love was on the way.

Garrett took hold of her waist and she immediately began fighting him, her skin crawling from his grip, and evil touch. Abruptly a voice rang out behind them, softly but with equal menace.

"Remove your hands from her."

Still holding tightly to Sarah's slender body he rotated them so he could face the intruder. There stood Jareth, Kalet and...one other...It'd been so long since he'd seen him. Eyes glowing in recognition he called out a greeting, "Kale, my brother, it has been a long time since our last meeting. I'd heard that you'd become a shadow assassin and that you'd joined essences with Illian."

Sarah, trembling against Jareth's twin was so happy and relieved to see him, and to see Kalet. As Garrett called out the other's name she vaguely remembered Jareth telling of all his brothers and sisters and how he had another brother by the name of Kale. The blond man looked rather intimidating she thought, eyes flashing hatred, muscles tensed for attack. How would they get out of this mess, she wondered.

Kalet waved her hand, ancient Fey words fell from her lips and Sarah disappeared from Garrett's grip and reappeared by her side. Kale insisted that Jareth and Kalet escort Sarah from the area while he dispatched their black-hearted brother, destroying him for all time.

No one argued. Kale stayed behind as the trio made their escape. Disappearing in a flurry of glitter, their forms vanished leaving behind empty space. Kale, swords in hand, stood face to face with one of his younger brothers prepared for a hell of a battle.

A/N: I'm gonna leave it there. I know it's a cliffy, but I intend on writing one more chapter for this series. Of course if there's no one still reading and interested I may just discontinue it altogether, leaving the last chapter unwritten. I just need to know there are those who are still interested and waiting to read so please leave me a little review or something so I'll know to continue just one last time. And again...I apologize that it took me practically a whole freaking year to write this...damned writer's block...


End file.
